wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Vampyrism
What is Elemental Vampirism? (Originally written for Sanguinarius.org but never actually included) Elemental Vampirism is an advanced (five+ years later) growing stage or phase of pranic vampirism – vampires that siphon energy and also energy from blood or other bodily fluids. (I.e. Secretions or semen or some such – I once also said “gross”, then I received a very willing and awesome and understanding partner). Pranic vampirism is seen different than sanguinarian vampirism, due to sangs normally don’t get very spiritual with their aspects of vampirism (I could be wrong) and Pranics do. Pranic vampires are both blood drinkers and energy consumers and they get energy from food like elemental food – fruits, veggies, some meat, sometimes even water, nuts and seeds, grains and breads and cereals, meaning when they ingest or eat the food, they get the energy from the food, during digestion, not just after they’ve ate it. Elemental Vampires are heavily spiritual beings. I say being, because “person” may be an unwanted term, due to them being so comfortable with their “natures” than other self identifying vampires such as sanguines, psi’s, psyvampyres or whatever you want to call yourselves. I am an 18+ year old elemental vampire, and the term Strigoi is something I know I am, regardless of its associated folklore, it’s something I am. When one is Strigoi, one is not just Strigoi, or have “became a strigoi”, one always was a Strigoi. One was also always Moroi, as well and I am not a Vampire Academy fan. Moroi are more physical, but also can be creepy, but when one passes or “goi’s”, which can actually happen quite naturally — you don’t need to get in a wreck and die and then come back to “goi”, one advances through energy drain, siphon and begins to take a new form of energy and “goi’s”. We are not those who “go, or are going, we goi — and we come back, or we go part way out of our body as projection, then we return” but really to go through this, the whole body or form or “sorm”, will “project” and usually we recall this from sleeping, we “awoke” on the street or outside a store, or a park, or somewhere else — even overseas. This is “goi”. So technically our Physical self – our “Mo”, becomes spiritual or “Stri”, and we become “goi” rather than “roi”. Elemental vampires are also Latent – natural, innate vampires, which is what that “Classical Vampire website” was trying to do a few years ago, “Inheritor vampirism” is similar to Latent, naturally vampires/vampirism, there is no doubt. You just are. No worries though, I had surgery on my gallbladder when I was 19, and it has not grown back. They told me, it would grow back. But for Strigoi, no, things can not grow back if totally removed. However, the surgery will require you to be put to sleep, and when you wake up you will be known as “Strigoi Morte”. Undead. For the Stregani/Stregoni, the term is “Moriteus/Moruteus”. Undeath is not freaky! It is a shamanic state, which is what vampires are anyway – shamans who shape change, channel, bend and manipulate their energies to be something else, or someone. It does not require you to be buried and then dug up like some horror movie. When you drink blood and when you siphon energies, you bend those energies. Drinking blood has long been soul or spirit alchemy, to take into the self to change the self for the betterment (I hope) of a person or being, as well as elemental energy to take into the self to help the self be better and healthy in realms of life, or un-death. This makes people uncomfortable, and the more comfortable you are with elemental life, the easier it is to accept and become our “blueprint” for vampiric existence. Must I prey on others like strigoi do/where said to do? Each and every type or kind of vampire/vampyr/vampyre has different forms of blood thirst, and energy needs. If you like the lifestyle of sex, blood, party, fetish, kink etc, you will be more pranic or sanguine for at least 20+ years or until you get tired of that. If you like spirituality, meditation, rituals, stone work/gem work/metal work, incenses and oils, you will be more chi minded and some elemental, feeding as an empath or “incubi” on people, during sex or in crowds, or emotions. If you love creepy stuff, the macabre, the creature feature shamanic aspects of really dark vampires in art or movies or books, or in legends, you will be fully elemental within three years of grasping that aspect. Many people would love to say “yes you can prey” many will. Many will believe it is their divine right, because they are as folklore sees it all; dark, creepy, nasty, angry, in pain, and wanting others to pay, but in time we level out to accept the things we can not change, courage to change the things we can and the wisdom to know the difference – serenity prayer also works for vampires. So, no, you do not have to prey on anyone, “humans or vampires, animals or anything else”. While training is good to do as a projection and tracking of energy is great for those who enjoy it or calm down during this process, and it calms down their mind or mental arena during stressful times, most elemental energies – candle flames, storms, or natural energy from stones or rocks or trees and dirt are excellent sources of energy and more comfortable and the more sensible the path, and the being, the more in sync we become with our new lives. If you still wish blood then you can still have a donor, but the amount and how you take it may change for you. You will never need more than you ever did, and there are some that prefer to feed on blood as a projection and this is where the stories come from of vampires with red eyes and huge fang teeth like a cats and strange clothing, because we project in life how we life or how we see ourselves or what time frame we feel comfortable with and or such, and we will begin living that way with no issue in today’s world, even wondering why we ever needed brand name clothes or that Iphone or IPad or whatever. While not everyone needs to don cloaks or capes (I have seen it!) we can live old world in the present world by how we change how we live, not what we wear. Cutting down on foods that are unhealthy as well drinks and using old types of cleaner (like baking soda and murphy’s oil soap) which is cheaper and milder of septic tanks than bleach (yuck) and doing home remedies for colds and toothaches rather than running to the doctor or dentist whenever something moves wrong. is beneficial and comfortable to us rather than not. The other day I was talking to someone about my molar how it used to hurt really bad then the side of the tooth broke off and then it felt better, and he was like “That’s when the nerve was exposed, that’s painful, you should have gone to the dentist”. Breaking down of the body does not mean it quits working! Decay of teeth is a mainstay of being an elemental vampire. Dentist or not, root canal or not, I am still going to have that nerve ending when they pull the tooth. It’s not the tooth that hurts, it’s the nerve endings in the gums that tear you up. Abscesses in the teeth and or gum will not kill you if you swallow it, if the body can make the infection from fever or old food in the tooth, then it’s not deadly or we would always die from fever and we would always die from old food in between the teeth. Sometimes its better to wait for most of the tooth to come out before going to go get cut on and having the dentist cut out the tooth. Those procedures take a while to heal as they have to cut and dig out the tooth itself. Still, either way nerve pain can not be escaped. Then there are some people in the vampire community/communities who would make fun of someone like me, who may not dress “vampiric” enough anymore, or who may look like a role player at a Vampire the masquerade convention by liking statue decor and old velvet curtains and or old looking furniture and or looking like I came out of a renny faire, or something — that is me being comfortable and not trying to get for attention. Elemental vampires will never lack attention — we will get it for any reason, as we are happy than others and seem to glow wherever we are and or can get along with just about anyone. I like Vampire games well enough and being one has never hurt my friendships with others. As a shaman I can use the clan stereotypes well enough and they have even taught me about myself and the ways of life I am living. I think that was the original invention of Vampire the masquerade and mind’s eye. It works really well and helps you adapt to things more easily. I don’t see what the Harm is anyway — as long as I am not trying to run around and kill the elders of all the clan or raise them up out of topor (death sleep), then I don’t know what is the issue. Strip the idea down you don’t need “powers” even though Strigoi have mental and psychic abilities through their empathy, some can become quite magickal, and the term for those are “Magnus or Maegus”. Sometimes an empath will also be somewhat telepathic and will read the wills, energies and the thoughts of others. At first you are a Tele-empath and over time you become a “Sempath”, a vampire that can withhold it’s own energy from others as well as thoughts and run about town without hardly being seen or paid attention too. Disclaimers: I prefer you keep your snide remarks to yourself. If you don’t believe in this kind of vampirism or shamanism, then don’t comment or critic at all. There’s no need for you to try and change my mind. If it’s not “real” then there is no real reason for you to feel threatened by it, frightened or put out over it. I will surely come to the error of my ways if this is not real, right? Category:Elemental Vampyrism Category:Definitions Category:Articles from or Included from other Sites Category:Wraitl Vampyrism